


where you belong (inside my arms)

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, eskild's cooking, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Even loves snowball fights. Isak loves Even.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of our micro fic series!
> 
> From the prompt: Snowball fight?
> 
> Title from Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson

He feels the impact before he really registers what’s going on. Then the cold liquid drips down the back of his jacket.

“ _Faen!_ ”1 He turns to see Even grinning at him apologetically. “What was that for?” Isak says, taking off his beanie and shaking off the excess snow. Even had hit him right in the back of the head with a snowball - granted, a puffy, soft snowball, but still.

“It’s snowing! Time for a snowball fight!” He walks closer, kissing him gently. “Didn’t you ever do this when you were little?” Isak softens at those words. Even’s been missing his sisters and brother lately, and Isak knows how hard it is on him, whether he lets it show or not. He’d been busy with end of term school assignments for the past few weeks, and the time he usually spent with his younger siblings was occupied by studying and work. 

Isak tugs his beanie back on.

“The snow isn’t great right now, I think it would be a waste of a fight. We have to wait. For the snow to get...snowy.” He says in mock seriousness. Even smiles, and Isak knows he’ll have to work out a way to make this snowball fight better than the average.

“Tomorrow?” Even asks hopefully.

“We’ll see.” Isak says, already planning. 

\---

Isak is completely prepared for this. He’s gone to the store to get powdered cocoa that he’s sure even Linn and Eskild can’t mess up. He wakes up earlier than he normally would on a Tuesday during winter break. Everything is ready. He texts Even.

“Hey! Can you come over?”

“Anything for mannen i mit liv.”

Isak smiles at his phone. It almost makes him reconsider what he’s planned. It almost makes him want to just cuddle inside. Almost.

He’s waiting outside on the sidewalk in front of the flat, and the minute he sees Even come around the corner he hits him square in the chest with a snowball he’s been holding for almost 10 minutes.

Usually Isak’s aim isn’t very good, so when he sees the explosion of white he cheers.

“This is your plan?” Even calls, a smile spread across his face. Isak smiles back.

“Yeah! Are you surprised?” As Even gets closer, Isak feels the excitement swell in his chest.

“No.” His smile widens. “You did promise after all.”

Isak smiles, closing the distance between them. “I didn’t promise. I said I’d think about.”

“You thought about it?” Even echos.

“Yeah. I planned everything really well. I thought of everything.” He lays a hand against Even’s chest, feeling the muffled heat against his cold, gloved fingers.

“Everything?” Even says stepping forward to kiss Isak. 

“Everything.” Isak murmurs against Even’s lips. 

“Nope.” Even says, smiling into the kiss. Isak has only a moment to be confused before he registers the icy chill on the top of his head, rivulets of melted snow dripping down his face. He gasps, spluttering for a moment before laughing.

“You _drittsekk!_ 2” He shouts, reaching up to grab as much of the remaining snow off of the top of his head to fling at Even. 

By the time they’re done pelting each other, they’re both practically soaked - shivering and laughing. They share a freezing kiss before heading upstairs, kicking off their shoes in the hall.

“We made cocoa.” Eskild announces and Linn nods. 

“You guys? Made something?” Even asks, incredulous. Isak peels off his gloves, shedding his coat.

“Yes. Why so surprised?” Eskild acts offended.

“Oh. No reason.” Even looks over at Isak, only his eyes betraying his panic. Isak gives him a knowing smile, taking his coat.

“Don’t worry. It’s from a mix,” He reassures his boyfriend. “Even they can’t mess that up.” 

“I am _offended._ ” Eskild says. “After all I’ve done for you.” 

“Sorry. Even’s health means more to me. Your cooking might kill us.” Isak says, and Even snickers. 

“I’m right here!” Eskild says. He watches as Isak takes a tentative sip of the drink. “It’s good, right?”

“Yeah, guru.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Fuck  
> 2 shitbag
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
